


Unexpected Bonding

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: Vanessa and Debbie find themselves having a chat.





	Unexpected Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Debbie said to Charity "Well I like her and so do you" about Vanessa, I've been hoping for more scenes with the three of them. That thought made me write this little piece.

Fixing up the last button of her newly bought shirt, Vanessa strode purposefully into the pub, a wide grin on her lips as the thought of seeing her girlfriend set about the crazy butterflies deep in her stomach. As the door swung shut behind her, a few familiar faces turned at the bar and she simply smiled at them, choosing to ignore the brief moan and lecture Paddy made to her about how she couldn't just call up Pearl and ask the older woman to cover the rest of her shift at the drop of a hat. It wasn't planned, not really. Charity had texted earlier that morning, tempting her girlfriend into a lunch date in town and once the seed was planted, Vanessa couldn't shake it from her brain. Great food, delicious cocktails and her beautiful woman sat opposite. The last place she wanted to be when an offer like that was on the table was work and luckily, Pearl was happy to step in.

 

Moving around behind the bar, like she'd been accustomed to, Vanessa aimed a smile towards her best friend before she disappeared off towards the back room. The blonde could hear the kids giggling loudly and running around and she smiled before gently pushing the door open.

 

"Moses careful," Debbie instructed, the little lad coming to a halt as he tripped at Vanessa's feet. The vet simply crouched down, helping him back to his feet before he rushed off around the sofa excitedly again with Jack chasing, their infectious giggles filling the room. "Sorry about that, as you can see it's a little crazy through here,"

 

"Oh that's alright. Johnny's the same, always full of beans and running around," she replied, her eyes scanning the rest of the room before she spoke again. "Your Mum upstairs?"

 

"You just missed her," the brunette answered, informing the older woman as she stirred a spoon around in her freshly made mug of hot tea.

 

"Missed her?"

 

"Yeah, she's had to go into town. I got called upon last minute for babysitting duties since Chas has disappeared too,"

 

"Oh what? I was supposed to be meeting her for lunch," sighing, she dropped her arms down by her sides. "She text me this morning, I got the rest of my shift covered,"

 

"It was some emergency with the wrong delivery or something and Ross can't have Moses until later. Can I get you a cuppa?"

 

"Nah, I should probably go," she gestured, feeling a brief sense of unease run through her. Since she began dating Charity, she hadn't had much opportunity to talk to Debbie and even though the younger woman wasn't a kid and was a mother herself, Vanessa wondered if the brunette was someone else she'd have to win over. Noah was still proving to be extremely difficult, although there had been little moments here and there when Vanessa was sure he was softening towards the idea. 

 

"Oh go on, it'd be nice for you to stay," turning, she reached for another mug. "We haven't really had much of a chance to chat since you started going out with Mum,"

 

"No, I guess we haven't,"

 

"It's not an interrogation, I promise you," she chuckled, gesturing towards the kids afterwards. "Anyway, I could use some adult company,"

 

"Oh go on then, milk and one sugar please," lifting her bag from over her shoulder, Vanessa drops it lightly on the back of the sofa, along with the coat that she shrugs from her body. "Did Charity say how long she'd be?"

 

"Nah. She left in a bit of a rush, wasn't very happy either,"

 

"I hope everything's alright,"

 

"It'll be fine, I think she was more annoyed because she said she had made plans with you," Debbie added, carefully handing over the mug of hot tea. "I wouldn't want to be the person that she deals with when she gets there,"

 

"Poor soul," Vanessa giggled briefly, knowing how sarky and straight to the point her girlfriend could be when she was angry. Debbie was right, whoever had to deal with Charity was in for some serious attitude. "We had booked a table at the new fancy French restaurant in Hotten,"

 

"My Mum in a fancy restaurant? On a date, no hidden agendas?"

 

"She's quite partial to some fine dining actually but please don't tell her I said that. I can't be giving away all her little secrets,"

 

"Oh of course not," Debbie grinned behind her mug, pulling out a chair at the table before she took a seat. "I'm sure she won't be long,"

 

"I should probably call the restaurant and cancel our reservation,"

 

"Or see if you can book it for later,"

 

"We've got the kids," 

 

"Well I can watch them and I'm sure Moses wouldn't mind a little sleepover with Johnny,"

 

"Debbie, I couldn't ask you to do that,"

 

"Good job you didn't then," she replied as the blonde sat. "I offered and I really don't mind. Mum said she was really looking forward to today and it'll be a shame if you have to cancel altogether. So go on, call them and ask for a change of booking,"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm positive. Go on," 

 

Thanking the younger woman, Vanessa scrolled through her calling history and finally found the number she was searching for. Pressing the green call button, she left the room, briefly closing the door behind her.

 

"Tonight, seven thirty," she announced, placing the phone back on the table after a couple of minutes of being stood on the other side of the door. It wasn't exactly easy, with the new opening it was fairly busy but somehow Vanessa managed to persuade them into letting her change the time of booking. "And Marlon is definitely covering in the bar tonight, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, Mum mentioned it yesterday and Rebecca is on hand too if needed but Wednesday's aren't usually that busy. It means you can both enjoy a night together, no kids, no interruptions,"

 

"Sounds bliss," they hadn't had much time just them lately. It often had to wait until the kids were tucked up in bed and asleep and even then some nights it didn't go quite to plan. Charity nodded off on her shoulder the other night, half way through the movie they had mutually agreed to watch.

 

"You really like her don't you?" Debbie observed after a few seconds, watching as the older woman sort of drifted off into a little daydream.

 

"I do," Vanessa admitted with a grin, nodding as she answered. It had hit her like a train a couple of months ago and suddenly she was realising just how much she actually did like Charity Dingle.

 

"You're good for her,"

 

"You really believe that?"

 

"God yeah," Debbie replied like it was the most obvious thing she had ever said. "You keep her on her toes, you don't let her get away with half the things she used to. Her and Dad were always ripping strips off each other, trying to outdo one another. You're different, there's no games,"

 

"There's no point in all that," Vanessa admitted, sipping from her mug. "Not if you like someone, I've never been one for any messing around,"

 

"She's never been with anyone that just really likes her for her, you know. Don't get me wrong, when I found out about you both I was surprised,"

 

"When she kissed me I was surprised!" 

 

"Wait, she kissed you first?" Debbie questioned, slightly surprised by Vanessa's words as she confirmed it. "I just always assumed you initiated things, that's all,"

 

"No, it was definitely all Charity," Vanessa smiled to herself briefly, little moments of that particular night coming back to her. "Totally my fault we got ourselves locked in the cellar though,"

 

"Oh yeah, she told me that part," Debbie laughed, taking a mouthful from the mug her hands were clasped around.

 

"Oh of course she did," the older woman's eyes rolled. "I wouldn't change anything though. One night and one stupid dodgy broken lock has given me everything I didn't even know I wanted,"

 

"So, you're in this for the long haul then?"

 

"If your Mum will have me," the blonde answered casually, a little shrug of her shoulders soon following.

 

"Something tells me she might. I've never seen her like this before. I popped around the other day, she was actually singing whilst she cleaned. She hates cleaning," Debbie laughed, Vanessa chuckling at the image that immediately popped into her brain. "She never gives much away, never tells me how she's feeling or what she's thinking but where you're concerned, I think it's damn obvious. I saw you both in the village the other day by the swings with Johnny,"

 

"Oh we were just messing around," Vanessa added, recalling the moment her girlfriend plonked herself down on the swing next to Johnny and playfully demanded the smaller blonde pushed her. She did and before she knew it, most of the afternoon had ran away from them but it was perfect.

 

"Either way, I don't think I've ever seen Mum that happy before. So, thank you,"

 

"Don't be silly," Vanessa scoffed, almost embarrassed. "You don't need to thank me for anything. However happy I make your Mum, she does the same for me too. I just... I wish I could win Noah around,"

 

"Oh he's just a typical stroppy teenager, don't worry about him. He knows how happy you make Mum, it's just right now all he cares about is his super big Bro Joe,"

 

"And how are you doing with all that?" Vanessa pushed gently, she hadn't failed to notice how the young brunette had acted on the odd occasion he made it into the pub before Chas or Charity barked at him to leave. He often did but not without a glance towards Debbie first. Seeing a different look in Debbie's eyes, the blonde sighed and clasped her mug. "Forget I asked, I don't mean to pry or anything,"

 

"Mum said you were pretty observant, she wasn't kidding," a rasp of light laughter left her lips. "Nothing's going on. Mum would go crazy and don't get me started on Dad,"

 

"I can imagine,"

 

"I don't want to say anything and then put you in a position where I ask you not to say anything to Mum, that isn't fair," Debbie said sincerely. There was nothing serious to tell, not really but she didn't want to put Vanessa in that difficult situation. It was clear she held nothing back from her Mum, the way relationships should be and she wasn't going to be the one to challenge them. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure, go ahead,"

 

"This," she says, reaching for the DVD case that was buried under a couple of magazines on the dining table. She was surprised when she came across it earlier, knowing it wasn't Chas' and it definitely didn't belong to her Mum. Charity hated this sort of stuff. The amused look on her face said everything. "Mamma Mia?"

 

"Your Mum hated every single second of it," Vanessa laughed, recalling the horror in her girlfriend's face when she had the pick for the weekly movie night and she brought this over. "I borrowed it from Tracy for the evening, it was a wind up really and needless to say, movie night was over before it really began,"

 

"Eurgh," the brunette feigned disgust. "Please don't say anymore,"

 

"Say anymore about what?" Charity's voice appeared from the doorway, causing both heads to spin around, eyes all on her. The taller blonde raised her eyebrows suspiciously, moving further into the room. "What's all this?"

 

"Just a chat," Debbie offered, Vanessa agreeing. "I thought it was about time we had a proper one,"

 

"Hmmm," she groaned, swooping down as she passed her girlfriend, leaving a soft welcoming kiss on Vanessa's lips. She really had been dreaming of doing that all afternoon. "Why does that make me a little bit nervous?"

 

"Probably because you've been topic of conversation for most of it," Debbie added casually, completely ignoring the immediate look of horror that washed over her Mum's face. "Oh relax, it was all good things we were saying. I swear,"

 

"Ness?"

 

"It's the truth,"

 

"I didn't know there was much good to say," she quipped, shrugging out of her coat before she rested it across the back of the chair. Turning straight to Vanessa, she continued on speaking. "I'm sorry about lunch, I didn't forget. I just had to,"

 

"It's okay. Debbie explained everything," Vanessa replied, accepting the company of her girlfriend on the next seat. "I rang them up and cancelled,"

 

"Babe I'm so sor,"

 

"And then I offered to watch the kids," Debbie interrupted, urging Vanessa to then continue.

 

"So, I rescheduled for tonight,"

 

"Tonight?"

 

"Seven thirty," the smaller blonde confirmed with a simple nod. "So, what do you say?"

 

"I'd say I better go make myself look beautiful if I've got a hot dinner date," grinning, Charity couldn't resist stealing another kiss from her girlfriend, this one a little deeper and more passionate than the peck previously. For a few seconds, she almost forgot Debbie was in the room, a few yards from them both until she coughed loudly. "Sorry Debs, sort of been wanting to do that since this morning,"

 

"Well, save the rest for tonight yeah? There's some things a daughter doesn't need to see,"

 

"Well you can always bugger off into the bar for five minutes and come back," 

 

"Mum!"

 

"Charity!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. How amazing have Emma and Michelle been this week by the way? Unbelievable performances from both.


End file.
